


Backstage (AU, Lucilius x Reader)

by granbluefantasies (hereisnowhy)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereisnowhy/pseuds/granbluefantasies
Summary: Content advisory: The nature of the work may be interpreted as dubcon.- - - - - -You purchased a backstage pass to meet your idol, Lucilius, after a concert - the experience is more than you bargained for.
Relationships: Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader, Reader/Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 34





	Backstage (AU, Lucilius x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Rockstar Lucilius in a tiny corner of some GBF album art launched this filthy little AU fic.

The backstage pass experience hadn’t been anything like what you expected.

Rather than enter a meet-and-greet room with dozens of other adoring fans, you were unceremoniously shoved into one of the luxury trailers parked behind the venue, and you could have sworn you heard the door lock behind you. The interior was massive, looking more like a luxury hotel suite than a trailer. And aside from the striking figure of Lucilius sprawled out on a black leather sofa, there wasn’t another soul inside.

“Ah, so you’re the one they chose,” he said, shooting you a disdainful look. “I was about to cancel the whole thing, but the legal team said we had to see at least one, so…” He shrugged his shoulders, waving a hand dismissively.

You’d still failed to find words as he stood up and approached you.

“I only agreed to do this meet-and-greet nonsense for the money,” he said, eyes narrowing as he peered down at you. “However… Now that you’re here, why not help myself to whatever I can get?”

The next thing you knew you were spun around and slammed up against the closed door, his hand sliding down your back and over your rear. His fingers toyed with the hem of your skirt.

“Come on,” he growled, “Stick that ass out for me.”

Of course you obeyed.

You braced yourself against your forearms and took a few small steps back, jutting your rear out, a fierce blush burning in your cheeks. You felt his hand flip your skirt up and heard a few clicks of his tongue as he appraised the sight. He hadn't been hard yet — he had decided to toy with you on a whim, after all. But seeing your ready obedience, as well as the way the fishnet stockings you were wearing stretched over the swells of your ass, he felt his dick pulse in anticipation.

“You’ll do,” he sighed, and added with a smirk; “Hope you weren’t fond of these.”

With one swift motion he tore the tights down the center seam, and you were unable to suppress your yelp of surprise.

“How lucky you are that I’m so _painfully_ bored tonight,” he said, “You really don’t deserve what’s about to happen to you.”

He pulled aside your underwear and slipped a finger inside of you, scoffing as he felt your slickness.

“Already wet?” he said mockingly, “You’re just another mindless drone, aren’t you? You don’t care what I do to you. You’ll let me do whatever I want, and you’ll love it.”

Unsure of what to say, only a shuddering breath escaped you, your head swimming with confusion and dizzying lust.

He eased a second finger into you and pushed his hand forward, grinding his knuckles against your core and making you whimper. He curled them inside you, stroking your sensitive walls, savoring your nervous little whines.

You suddenly felt his breath on your ear as he leaned over your shoulder, still slowly working his fingers inside you.

“You’ve really got me wondering. Even the most desperate fan has to have their limits, right?”

He leaned back, pulled his hand away, and you heard the clink of a belt being unfastened, followed by the sound of a zipper. You felt an insistent pressure between your legs, the shape and warmth of it unmistakable. He guided the head of his cock along your slick folds, stopping it against your entrance. You shivered from head to toe in anticipation, your heart beating so hard you felt it thrumming in your throat.

“I’m curious by nature — I can’t help it,” he said, “So let’s see. I’d like to find out just what _your_ limits are.”

As he buried his cock to the hilt inside you you gasped, muffling your whimpers by pressing your mouth against your forearms. You were suddenly struck by the reality of this filthy, sordid situation — you had finally earned the chance to meet your idol, and here you were, bent over against a wall in his trailer, cunt stuffed with his throbbing cock. God, he hadn’t even asked for your name.

As shameful as it may be, he was right about you — you were fine with that.

He fucked you hard and fast, the deliciously naughty sounds bouncing off the metal walls of the trailer. His hands grabbed your hips to pull you against him impatiently, as if he wasn’t deep enough inside you to satisfy him. The unmistakable pressure you felt against your womb, however, let you know he couldn’t possibly be any deeper.

Without ceasing his movements he leaned over you and threw an arm around your shoulder, cradling your throat in his palm.

“Oh, does this excite you?” he mused, chuckling darkly as he tightened his grip and felt your pussy clench around him. “How interesting.”

Just as you felt an urgent tension coiling in your belly he ceased his movements, making you whimper and wiggle your hips against him almost unconsciously. He chuckled and pulled out slowly, delivering a stinging smack on your ass as a parting gesture. Already your pussy ached in his absence.

He roughly pulled you into a standing position and drew you back against him, nipping your ear, one hand grabbing and squeezing your rear lecherously while the other remained hooked around your neck.

“You know, finding what your limits are might be a bit more entertaining than I thought,” he crooned, tightening his arm around you. “I must admit, I hope you don’t break _too_ easily.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me at tumblr.com/granblue-fantasies to ask questions and submit suggestions or requests.  
> Thank you!


End file.
